Merry Christmas Aivilo
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: It's Christmas time and Aivilo is feeling sad for the first time. Poor girl. sad on the holidays. will a certain bat-family member help her out?  this was written when i was bored watching Inidana Jones so please enjoy!


**Merry Christmas everyone! Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"_Jingle bells, Joker smells, Harley broke her leg. The Toy man lost his two front teeth and the Justice League saved the day" _Aivilo sung as she decorated her Christmas tree. It was overly decked in lights and decorations. She checked the clock. 9:28.

"Mom and Dad should be here soon." she said to herself. "And in about three seconds, so will Nitsua." she grinned to herself, remembering her brother. "Three, two, one…" Aivilo looked to her right to see in a puff of blue smoke, but instead of her brother being in its place, it was a letter. It read,

**Hey Aivilo. Sorry I can't make it to Christmas this year. Trouble in this dimension. Tell Mom and Dad that I hate them but Merry Christmas none the less. Stay safe. Maybe next year. **

**Love you and Merry Christmas,**

**~Nitsua **

"Oh… well that's okay. He's probably really busy." she said, trying to stay optimistic. Just then, the door handle opened and in walked her mom and dad.

"Hey mom! Hi dad!" she exclaimed with a smile. Her parents looked over to her and instantly frowned.

"Oh yeah, you didn't leave with your brother, did you." her mom sighed.

"Nope. I'm still here. MERYY CHRISTMAS!" she smiled. Her parents looked at each other with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Alexa…" he dad began.

"It's Aivilo."

"Whatever! I don't think you quite understand why we try to avoid you. It's because you were a mistake! Along with your brother! Both of you weren't suppose to happen!" her dad then turned to her mom. "Let's go to the Hotel." the two dashed put the door before Aivilo could say a word.

"Mistake?" she whispered, looking down at her feet. "I… I'm not a mistake." in a blink of an eye, she poofed to where Wayne Manor, where Tim was asleep in his bed.

"Tim!" she exclaimed, and he woke up in a panic.

"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed, but then saw Aivilo. "Oh great." he sighed.

"You don't think I'm a Mistake, do you?" Tim just rolled his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned with a yawn.

"Like, would you be happy if you never met me?" she inquired. Tim just let out a laugh.

"You don't want me to answer that honestly." Aivilo flinched at his response.

"Oh. I see." and in a poof, she was gone. She appeared in front of the giant Christmas tree in Gotham City square. She looked up at the giant tree and the image in front of her started to blur. For he first time in years, Aivilo started to cry.

"Hey, Aivilo. Why are you crying?" inquired a kind voice. She looked up to see Dick Grayson.

"My brother couldn't come home for Christmas, Tim basically wishes he never met me, and my parents said that I was a mistake." she sighed. Dick sat next to her on the bench.

"Hey, don't worry. There's always someone who can't make it for Christmas. And Tim doesn't know what he's saying half the time, and your parents… they just don't know you like most people do. You're not a mistake." Dick hugged her and Aivilo hugged him back.

"Thanks Dick." she smiled.

"No problem Aivilo." he smiled back.

"So why re you out this late on Christmas eve?" Aivilo inquired, growing bright and happy again.

"Last minute shopping." he stated.

"Can't get more last minute then this." Aivilo laughed.

"Hey, all I have to do is get a tie for Bruce, and then decorate my Christmas tree. Care to join me for the holidays? Barbra will be coming over tomorrow." he smiled.

"Sure. Thanks Dick." she smiled, and followed him to buy Bruce a tie.

Once they got back to Dick's apartment, they immediately started to decorate the tree.

"_Jingle Bells Joker smells. Harley broke her leg. The Toy man lost his two front teeth and the Justice League saved the day." _

_~End~_

**_Jingle Bells Joker smells. Harley broke her leg. The Toy man lost his two front teeth and the Justice League saved the day. Just last night I heard. Joker robbed a bank. but then Batman came. With a giant tank. he knocked Joker out cold. which is getting old. then Harley started crying. 'cause she thought he was dying. OH! _****_Jingle Bells Joker smells. Harley broke her leg. The Toy man lost his two front teeth and the Justice League saved the day. Just last halloween. i thought that i had seen. Toy man with his yo-yo. he was with Lobo. they were eating candy. which i thought was dandy. then Superman came. and made them look lame. OH! _****_Jingle Bells Joker smells. Harley broke her leg. The Toy man lost his two front teeth and the Justice League saved the day! HEY!_**

**********I hope you enjoyed this! I made up the song in 7th grade! :D Anyway, plase tell me what you think. i'm not sure if i should continue it or just leave it where it is. Anyway, everyone have a merry christmas or merry any other holiday you celebrate! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
